


mind all over the place

by merryghoul



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: gossipgirlanon, Crack, F/F, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair versus a Hibachi Magic Wand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mind all over the place

**Author's Note:**

> gossipgirlanon prompt: Serena/Blair - (Voyeurism) Serena watches Blair masturbate. Blair can either be knowing or oblivious.

A naked Blair turned on her vibrator. It was a Hitachi Magic Wand, plugged into the closest outlet near Blair’s bed. She put it on a low speed and put the vibrator over her left nipple. Lying on her bed, Blair thought of Serena. She imagined seeing Serena naked, as if the two were together in gym class showering near each other. She saw her wet, erect nipples and her wet bush. In her daydreams she thought of sliding into Serena’s shower while they were showering, lathering up her breasts and pussy while Serena did the same for her. The water would rinse the soap away and Blair would be able to lean in close to Serena, pinning her against the wall as she kissed her, slowly, sliding her tongue in her mouth for a French kiss. Then Blair would reach down and rub Serena’s clit—

Serena walked in her bedroom. “Hey, B, what are you”—

Blair felt some blood rush to her pussy. “Come in! Come in!” she howled. “And shut the door.”

“Blair, what are you doing?” Serena asked. “Are you thinking about Chuck?”

“No,” Blair moaned. Her face was beginning to blush. She moved the wand to right breast.

“Nate?”

“No, Serena, I’m thinking about you.” She moaned. “Now either watch me or get out.”

“Do you need some help?”

“No.”

Serena started taking off her clothes. Blair watched, transfixed by the motion of the wand and Serena stripping in front of her. Serena took off her dress first and let it hit the floor of Blair’s bedroom. She slid out of her shoes and let her bra fall down to the floor. She wasn’t wearing any other pieces of underwear. Blair moaned.

“Seriously, Blair, do you need some help?”

“No, Serena. Just stay there.”

Blair turned the wand up a speed and placed it on her pussy. She looked at Serena, standing in front of her, naked, watching her slowly reach orgasm. Her eyes were wide; the wand was relentless, rotating over her clit as long as Blair had the machine on. Blair felt herself peak; she wasn’t reaching orgasm, but she was still aroused. She turned up the speed on the wand.

Serena, on the other hand, sat in Blair’s chair near her vanity, consciously opening her legs so Blair could see her pussy. It wasn’t aroused like Blair’s pussy was, but Blair’s eyes widened at the sight of it.

As Serena opened her legs in Blair’s chair, Blair was beginning to quiver. The wand and the sight of Serena’s pussy were finally helping Blair get over her plateau. Blair rubbed up against the wand as she turned it to its highest setting. After a few moments Blair bucked wildly against the wand, moaning loudly. Her face was a very angry blush red as she came. After her clit couldn’t take any more of the wand, she pushed the wand away from her clit. She continued to buck wildly for a few seconds until her body stopped cumming.

“Are you done, Blair?” Serena asked as Blair panted on her bed.

“Yes, Serena.” Blair was spent from her orgasm.

Serena walked to Blair on the bed, opened her legs and put her tongue on Blair’s clit. “Oh, God,” she moaned through her teeth, ”not again.”


End file.
